Jenara
Jenara Zephyrine is a character that belongs to DJ.RJ.Centurion. In the Tundra-Centurion AU and the CenturiRealm, she is the older sister of Everest, Frostine, and Vale. In Shadows of Camaraderie, she is only the older sister of Frostine and Vale. She is a Husky who has a love for acrobatics, gymnastics, and cheerleading. Her name is a Latin term for "January". She is not a member of the PAW Patrol. Appearance Normal Appearance Jenara is a dark lavender colored Husky with blue eyes like her sisters and brother (It's carried in the family) She has a white underbelly and a fluffy tail. She has a lean, thin, but still a bit muscular build. Jenara is perfect for gymnastics and cheerleading, and can often be seen wearing her typical cheerleading uniform, which is silver blue with red highlights, and the PAW Patrol symbol on the chest, since she does cheer for them during sporting events and such. Anthro Appearance Aside from being anthro, Jenara's anthro appearance doesn't differ much from her feral form. As an anthro, she does have multiple different cheerleading outfits and multiple beautiful acrobat outfits, many of which are similar to what the Cologuard wear at the front of Marching Bands. As an Anthro, she does occasionally wear glasses. Bio Jenara Zephyrine was the firstborn of the Zephyrine siblings. Ever since she could walk, she has been trying to run. When she could run, she tried to cartwheel. She has always been fascinated by the graceful and energetic art of gymnastics, and she has been taking classes since she was young. When she attended school, she was a Cheerleader and quickly ascended to the most popular girl in school. She secretly hated the societal pressures and is thoroughly perplexed on why her peers would thrust such a burden on her. She hated the spotlight when she was placed there through means other than her own volition. After her sister Frostine was born, Jenara finally had someone with whom to share her interests, her belongings, and to spend time. Jenara and Frostine would love to watch movies, play games, and cuddle in blankets while munching on treats. When Everest was born, they had a trifecta that could not be halted or hindered. These three sisters could do anything they set their mind to! They loved to sing karaoke and play Pup Pup Boogie. They even baked together! When Everest joined the PAW Patrol, she was absolutely overjoyed. But nothing last forever. When Vale was born, Jenara initially despised the idea of having a brother who interfered with the girls' antics. This sentimentality was rapidly dashed once Vale demonstrated an interest in gymnastics. Vale idolized Jenara, and he became the sibling with whom she spent the most time. Frostine began to feel neglected, and after a brief fallout between the siblings, they quickly reminded themselves that they are all still family and love each other equally and unconditionally, no matter what. Jenara, Frostine, Everest, and Vale demonstrate powerful and unbreakable sibling bonds. She begins to fall for Toshiro after she meets him at school. She teaches him to ride a motorcycle, and the two often go out to lunch. They began to date in school, and are often seen together. In the Tundra-Centurion AU, after the death of her aunt Snowdrop, Jenara was changed. She began to take on the role as the mother figure in the lives of her siblings and cousins. She tries so hard to be a pillar of strength, being the oldest of the six Aureole-Zephyrine pups. She is sad about it sometimes, but she never shows that side to her family. She wants to be strong. She needs to be strong for them, and it broke her heart to see Everest and Tundra disagree with each other in the PAW Patrol. Nowadays, she works as a Gymnastic coach, training young pups to be successful gymnasts. She adores her family to bits and would do anything for them. Personality Jenara has an overall motherly demeanor. She loves younger pups and loves to spend time with them. This is evident with how she spoils and loves being around Quill, Queimar and Nevasca, Jarli, Nyxie, Keter, Liya, and her own brother Vale. Despite the way she dresses, she is a good role model for them. She is also a very fun and thrill-seeking individual. Outgoing and compassionate. But don't make her angry or insult her siblings... Then Jenara's older sister instincts will kick in, and she'll snap! Jenara doesn't care if you're a boy or girl, as long as you're a fun individual to be around, she'll hang out with you! Jenara's not sure how she feels about Toshiro, finding his efforts to make his way into her heart to be incredibly sweet and adorable. Unfortunately, she's thinking about not dating him at all. She just doesn't want to put him under further ridicule, as she's a cheerleader, and he's an intellectual. The Nerd and the Cheerleader? Yeah... Trivia Fears - Fear of Snakes (She hates them...) - Fear of Deep and Open Water (Terrified of the ocean...) More TBD Family - Everest (Sister) - Frostine (Sister) - Vale (Brother) - Tundra (Cousin) - Blizzard (Cousin) - Glacier (Uncle) - Snowdrop (Aunt, Deceased) Friends - Most, if not all, of the PAW Patrol - Toshiro - Centurion - Steelbeam - Beryl - Frostbound - Primavera - Lux - Tierra - Umbravivo - Arabella - Saracco - Nicasia - Micaelina Hobbies - Cheerleading - Dancing - Gymnastics - Watching TV, Drama, Anime, and Romantic Comedies - Spending time with friends Miscellaneous Facts * Jenara has a particularly close relationship with her brother Vale, as Vale idolizes his sister, following her footsteps in cheerleading and gymnastics * She tries very hard sometimes to dress Vale in a cheerleading skirt rather than the tight pants and shirt that he typically wears. * After a long period of debating, she eventually decides to give Toshiro a chance, and decides to date him. Jenara never regretted the decision. * Jenara loves to cuddle and curl up with Toshiro after they start to date. * She once tried her hand at lacrosse, and once joined a lacrosse team with Toshiro. She played a few games, but decided it wasn't for her. * Jenara loves to wear skirts and drive motorcycles. In fact, she teaches Toshiro how to drive one. * She, surprisingly, is a big fan of meats and such. Story Appearances Fanfictions None Fanfictions By Others None Episodes - Pups and the Photogenic Philanthropy! Episodes by Others None Song Articles None Song Articles by Others None Short Stories - An Overprotective Husky Short Stories by Others None Gallery Coming Soon! Category:DJ RJ's Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female pup Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:First gen Category:Teenager Category:Teenagers Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Characters Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Category:Tundra-Centurion AU Characters Category:Feral Category:Anthro Category:Relatives Category:Relative to Everest Category:Everest's Family